


you know (that you’re my whole world)

by dongju



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AKA, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Dada Yunho, M/M, Sick Yunho, jongho is a sad bun:(, lots of pet names, the vid of jongho w the teddie bear at tha fanmeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongju/pseuds/dongju
Summary: yunho falls ill, and jongho finds a way to bring his caregiver to the fanmeet anyway.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	you know (that you’re my whole world)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawbbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/gifts).



> no i did not write a drabble yesterday and no i did not get inspired by tha video of jongho performing witj the stuffed teddie in his arms!!!! 
> 
> for strawbbun bc ur tha one who showed me tha video nd sparked m creatividy!! so pls enjoy:( not beta read bc ‘s no longer in my dictionary 
> 
> if this reaches close to 1,000 words i will cry:(( haven’t hit that many words in a while!!!

the moment jongho opens his eyes, he can tell that today is going to be a little day. but, oh no, they’re supposed to be attending a fansign today!! how is he going to tell dada? he hears a sneeze come from one of the rooms, and when he waddles out of bed he immediately goes to dada’s room. dada’s sitting up in bed, tissue in hand as he blows his nose. his face is pale, and jongho’s face immediately conveys his worry. 

“dada,” he calls quietly, “icky?” yunho sniffs, throwing the tissue away and putting hand sanitizer on before reaching his arms out for his baby. (he knows how much jongho hates icky germs when he’s little.) jongho runs over to his dada, sitting on the edge of his bed before crawling to his dada on all fours. he straddles his lap, hands on his shoulders so that he doesn’t topple over. with a hand on his baby’s back, yunho opens his mouth to respond.

“yeah, bun, dada’s icky. wasn’t feelin’ well until his baby bun came into the room!” jongho frowns, thinking hard. dada’s sick, meaning he has to say home and rest up, meaning.... jongho gasps, tears collecting in his widened eyes. “bun, what’s wrong?”

“dada no go ‘oday! dada go’a be a’one here?!” jongho practically shouts the last part out of worry, making his dada flinch. yunho sighs, he knew this conversation would have to happen the moment jongho stepped into his room. he smiles sadly.

“you’re right, baby, dada no go today. but he’ll be okay! he would rather stay here than get atiny and his favorite angel icky!” jongho pouts when yunho kisses his forehead gently, grabbing his bottle of water to take a sip afterwards. “you know who would love to go with you today, petal?” jongho’s eyes widen. someone wants to go to the fan meet with him? “wubbz would love to go with you. he still smells like dada, right? it’s almost as if i’m there with you!” 

jongho thinks for a moment before he smiles, throwing yunho off guard as he hugs him tight. his dada is so, so smart! he could just say that wubbz is his dada’s replacement for the day! he quickly releases yunho from his embrace and runs to get the stuffed teddy bear, a gentle reprimand coming from dada’s room. jongho doesn’t listen, though, he’s so excited that he got permission from dada to bring his friend on the trip to the fansign! he meets hongjoong on the way, who only smiles at him when he notices his favorite stuffed bear tucked into his arms.

“are you taking wubbz with you, bun? make sure you don’t let the fans know you’re tiny, okay? think of it as going on an undercover mission with your favorite stuffie and dada!” jongho giggles at his hyung’s silly words.

“alrea’y know, si’y joo’gie!” jongho says through giggles. hongjoong’s face softens at the little, ruffling his already messed up hair. (he hasn’t gotten to brushing it yet, he just had to go visit dada first!) hongjoong sends him off to go get ready with one of the other members, something about making jongho breakfast for the morning, and jongho immediately runs off to seonghwa to make him dress him. if he gets reprimanded for running through the form again, he acts like he can’t hear it.

the moment they get to the fansign, jongho immediately misses his dada. the other members pick up on this, attempts at distracting him utterly failing in the end. he pouts through it all until atiny come up to him, distracting him and asking him questions about who the stuffed teddy bear is, who it’s for. every time his pupils dilate a little more and the light glistens in his eyes, a bright chirp of “yunho hyungie!” the fans coo at him and so does hongjoong, making sure he records jongho every few times when he doesn’t have fans sitting with him so that he can send them to the icky caregiver. 

the fans go by like the speed of lightning, and soon he’s being thrown into the center of the floor to perform answer. he manages to make a show out of it, smiling and dancing with the bear in his arms as if he was actually dancing with his dada. he smiles as he gets a sniff of it every now and then, he just can’t help but try to sneak more without atiny noticing. it smells like his dada, for crying out loud! how could he not try to seek that comfort?

jongho can’t stop staring and smiling fondly at the stuffed bear the whole time. he bets that atiny have noticed it, too. that doesn’t keep him from holding wubbz close to him in one arm, tucked gently under it as jongho makes it do some of his dada’s dance parts with him.

the fansign quickly comes to an end, and each of the members share their goodbyes with atiny until they’re practically being forced off of the stage and into the back rooms to get ready to go back home. the members shower jongho in kisses all over his face, whispering praises to him for being such a good little bunny out on the stage with atiny. he giggles, happily basking in the praise as his ears and cheeks turn red. he brings the stuffed bear closer to his face and hides behind it, squealing when the soft fur gently brushes against his eyes and nose. the members pile inside the van not much long after, and jongho kicks his feet in delight. he can’t wait to go home, he’s going to see dada soon!

the moment jongho comes back home, despite how exhausted he is, he dashed to his caregiver’s room only to see him fast asleep. he looks so peaceful, breathing in gentle puffs as his chest rises and falls. instead of waking his dada, jongho goes to ask one of the other members if they can help him into his favorite planet-themed onesie. what are they gonna do, say no? they take off his shoes and clothes, letting him lay on the bed as they rummage through his closet. once they find the requested onesie, they quickly get him dressed in it and kiss his forehead when he’s done. he thanks them quickly, making his way back to dada’s room. 

once he manages to crawl to dada’s bed, he stands on his knees as he thinks of how to climb onto dada’s bed for a few minutes before his brain goes completely blank, and his mind gets a bit more fuzzy. his lips form a pout unconsciously. this isn’t fair, usually dada helps him get into bed! how’s he supposed to do it all by himself? he slowly climbs onto the bed and under the sheets, cuddling into his dada’s chest. he sighs, nuzzling into the comfort of his caregiver’s chest. whether or not he gets sick in the morning, jongho can’t help but think that the cuddling is worth it. he’s been deprived of his dada all day, after all, he can’t help but miss him even a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !!^_____^ pls let me know what u thought, nd u can find me on twt (@kokorohwa)


End file.
